1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of switching an operation mode and a control method for the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A tape printing apparatus described in “TEPRA” PRO SR550 user's manual, page 14, October 2013, Second Edition, King Jim Co., Ltd. (Non Patent Literature 1) has been known as a technique of this type. Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for switching, with pressing of a dedicated button, an external communication mode (a personal computer link mode) for creating a label on the basis of printing data transmitted from a personal computer and a standalone mode for creating a label on the basis of an input to a keyboard mounted on the tape printing apparatus.
On the other hand, among tape printing apparatuses capable of communicating with a personal computer via a dedicated cable, there is a model that detects cable connection and switches the standalone mode to the external communication mode.
In recent years, a tape printing apparatus capable of receiving printing data from a smartphone, a personal computer adapted to wireless communication, and the like via the wireless communication has been widely used. When the tape printing apparatus is connected to a host apparatus via the wireless communication in this way, a method of detecting cable connection and switching an operation mode cannot be adopted. Therefore, it is conceivable to adopt a method of detecting pressing of a dedicated button and switching the operation mode. However, when the tape printing apparatus is used in the external communication mode, the tape printing apparatus is often used in “vertical installation (see FIG. 1)” in order to reduce a setting area as much as possible. In this state, there is a problem in that it is difficult to operate buttons. A user has a demand for saving labor and time for button operation for switching the operation mode.